Shattering the Silence
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Rated because I'm cautious. Shonen-ai, no yaoi. Wufei tells Duo to shut-up, and, for once, Duo listens. How can Wufei apologize and get Duo to talk again?
1. Shut up!

Duo sighed and put his hands behind his head. Wuffy was upset. He was outside trying to chop logs in half with a dull hatchet. A tedious process, which took long enough if only one log: Duo knew very well Wuffy would probably chop several logs before he finished. Before his hands even started to cramp. And Duo had no idea how many Wuffy would chop before he would come in. Judging by how upset he seemed, Wuffy might stay out till dusk, hell, maybe even till dawn the next morning.  
  
This alone was bad enough. But Duo had the sneaking suspicion he was the cause of Wuffy's grief. And he had no idea what he had done to make Wuffy upset. No matter how much he turned it over, he could find nothing he'd done that would be offensive. Hell, he hadn't even pulled any pranks on Wuffy lately. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he refused to call Wuffy by his proper name-Wufei.  
  
Even so, Wufei hadn't said anything to Duo about being culled 'Wuffy' in weeks. He'd been plenty angry when Duo had first dubbed him Wuffy, but eventually he had given in. He didn't even glare at Duo anymore when he called him Wuffy. Although none of the other pilots could get away with it. And not for lack of trying.  
  
Quatre had once teasingly called him Wuffy and nearly ate Wufei's katana. Trowa said it once with a smirk and got a black eye. Heero didn't care about nicknames, something Wufei was clearly glad of. None of the Gundam pilots wanted to fight with Heero. But Wufei never did anything to Duo about the nickname, short of a few threats and constant griping about injustice, which Duo laughed off easily.  
  
It had been an hour since Wufei had started the dull monotonous work of chopping wood for no reason. Duo was bored off his ass, too. None of the others were there, for whatever reason, and there was nothing on TV. He didn't like reading that much, and he had just finished reading a book recommended him by Quatre anyhow. Groaning, he stood up and went outside.  
  
"What's wrong, Wuffy?" Duo asked.  
  
Wufei looked up briefly, then back down again, bringing the hatchet down forcefully into the log so it stuck. Looking at Duo once again, he answered, contriving to sound puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Don't gimme that crap, Wuffy, please. You never chop wood unless you're upset over something. Especially not against the grain, with a dull hatchet, with out someone asking you to," Duo said with a scowl.  
  
Wufei blushed very slightly. He sighed and said, "Look, Duo, it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone, please?" Onyx eyes pleaded with stubborn sapphire and amethyst colored ones.  
  
Duo softened slightly, but was ever persistent. "Wuffy, obviously it does matter, otherwise you would have just ignored me. Tell me."  
  
Wufei shifted very slightly, most people would not have noticed the imperceptible change in weight from foot to foot. But Duo knew Wufei pretty well, and he recognized it. Wufei glanced to the side as he said, "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Clearly it does. Did I do something wrong? What? Wuffy, don't you leave me in the dark on this one."  
  
Wufei scowled. He noticed a slight burning sensation in his eyes and decided he needed to go, or get Duo to leave. "Duo, I don't feel like talking. That's why I came outside. You're always talking Duo. Why do you always have to talk? Why don't you just shut up every now and then?"  
  
Duo was stunned. It wasn't as though Wufei hadn't insulted him before: it just never... never felt as though... it seemed there was a sense of urgency in Wufei's voice, even though he spoke rather deliberately. And never had Wufei given such a short, scathing insult; always the dull impersonal speeches, never something so... direct. "Fine." Duo turned and went inside. The sound of frenzied chopping followed him till he shut the thick door.  
  
Tears ran hot down his cheeks, if slow. Wufei pushed all his strength into the hatchet, as though somehow, if he concentrated, he could be the hatchet, and not worry about fighting or beautiful pilots with long braided hair. Pilots with eyes as bright and vivid and rare as any gemstones.  
  
How could he have said something like that to Duo? He had been harsh before, but he couldn't recall ever being so thoroughly rude to Duo in as few a words before. And for all his lectures, he had maintained the impression that Duo liked him: thought he was a good friend if nothing more. But Duo seemed truly mad at him now. Wufei was not used to seeing Duo mad, and he certainly didn't want Duo mad at himself!  
  
He stopped chopping abruptly and dropped the hatchet to the ground. He shoved the log out of the way and slumped across the pedestal he had designated for propping his logs on. His face in his hands, he finally let the floods overflow the gates, shaking wretchedly. Just when was the last time he had cried? He couldn't remember. He certainly couldn't recall ever crying so much.  
  
But then, a small part of his mind said, you've been holding a lot in. You never truly mourned Nataku's death; you kept it all bottled up. You've been trying to find some way to approach Duo for god knows how long to no success, and now...  
  
Wufei quieted. He muttered to himself, naming himself 12 kinds of weakling and 20 kinds of moron.


	2. Cold War

Wufei walked in quietly, finally deciding to go to fix something to eat. As Duo had thought, it was after dusk. To get to the kitchen, Wufei could take no other route but through the room where Duo sat, surprisingly, reading. Duo glanced up as Wufei passed, then continued reading, silently.  
  
This jolted Wufei, a harsh reminder of what he'd suggested earlier. Duo always said hello, to all of them, unless circumstances wouldn't permit, such as on missions in enemy borders. Even then, sometimes. Clearly, Duo was angry.  
  
Wufei cooked and ate quickly, also making something for Duo. Before going upstairs to his room for the night, he cautiously entered the room where Duo sat. "I made some food for you, too, if you're hungry. I left it in the microwave so it wouldn't get cool..." Duo said nothing, and Wufei half wondered if he'd heard. About to repeat himself a little louder, he saw Duo nod slightly.  
  
Feeling as though he just saw someone carve another letter on his tombstone, Wufei went upstairs to his room. He shut the door mutely, and sat on his bed, trying to meditate and calm himself before he slept.  
  
Unfortunately, all his attempts at establishing inner peace were firmly resisted. Only after he completely shoved Duo out of his mind did he manage to meditate properly, and even then he couldn't hold his peace of mind when he came out of it. With a sigh he changed and lay down, hugging the sheets much tighter around himself than usual or necessary.  
  
Duo put down the book with a sigh. It wasn't bad, in fact, it was actually pretty good. He just wasn't in the mood. He stood up, deciding it was time for recreational eating.  
  
Checking the microwave, he turned up his nose. He was never much of a fan of Wufei's cooking, one, it all tasted the almost the same to him and two, Wufei simply was not chef material. Dumping out the rather unappetizing stir-fry, Duo rummaged through the refrigerator, turning up a couple oranges and a pear, among other things. Duo muttered something about it being better than 'that other crap' and peeled an orange.  
  
Once he was finished he decided to head to his room also. He went upstairs and heard a moment's moving about and the click of the lights; apparently Wufei was going to sleep now too. He disregarded the sounds, not bothering to yell out a good night, as he entered his own room noiselessly. 


	3. Pancakes

After waking for what seemed like the third time, Wufei gave up and pulled himself up out of bed. The little sleep he had gotten wasn't very restful, and he was still worried. He pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail. From there he wasn't really sure what else to do.  
  
He sat at his desk, a blank sheet of paper before him. He grabbed a pen he began to write, trying to decide how to apologize with out exposing his feelings. But apologies were never something Chang Wufei was good at.  
  
An hour later he sighed, looking at the small heap of crumpled paper in the trashcan and then at the fresh sheet before him. He rested his head in his hands, dismayed. "Why is everything so hard now? God, why didn't I just continue life as a scholar like I had planned? Then I never would have met Duo, and none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't be so confused..." Wufei mumbled, raking a hand through his disheveled, pulled back hair. This slight motion pulled the tie loose and he cursed, searching for it on the floor. He found it and pulled his hair back in place, taking time to do it neatly. "Can't even pull my hair back properly..." he said, self- loathing evident in his hushed tones.  
  
Another sigh and back to work, and he finally produced something he was willing to leave for Duo, even though he wasn't at all proud of it. Certainly not his best or most eloquent words. A piece of tape and he crept out and put it on Duo's door, then back to bed. He pulled the tie loose again and lay down, finally drifting to a dreamless sleep. At least, he wouldn't remember any dreams, and he had no more starts in the night.

* * *

Duo woke slowly, reluctantly sitting up with a yawn. He stretched briefly then stood and began to change. "Hmmm, I think I'll go make so pancakes, god I'm hungry," he groaned, rubbing his eyes yet. As usual, he left his room and shut the door behind him without a glance, but the flutter of paper in the air drew his attention.  
  
He turned around and saw a note taped to the door. He snatched it off and read it quickly.  
  
Duo-  
  
Sorry for what I said last night. I don't care if you want to talk; I was just in a foul mood. Please don't be mad.  
  
'Wuffy'  
  
Duo scowled and crumpled up the note and nearly threw it at Wufei's door. Then he blinked, and brought it back to his room, uncrumpling it. He grabbed a pen a scribbled a reply of sorts and then left it by Wufei's door.  
  
He then went downstairs and began pulling out mixes and milk and such to make pancakes.  
  
Wufei awoke to find his nose twitching. He quickly recognized the scent- pancakes. Duo was the only one who made them. If Duo was up before him then just what time was it? He glanced at a clock and swore. He'd slept in till 11:00. ((A/N 11:00 is early for me on weekends, but I figured for Wuffy it'd be a big deal !! - ))  
  
He jumped out of bed and changed, running out of the room holding the ever- present hair tie. He never noticed a slightly crumpled wad of paper by his door. He did notice that Duo's door lacked paper and he hoped Duo had accepted his apology. After all, Duo knew that his pancakes were Wufei's favorite, maybe that was why he made them. He went downstairs more calmly, if still a little rushed, and was presentable once he reached the ground floor.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, the lack of Duo's normal flamboyant greeting said all that was necessary. Wufei sighed. "Good morning, Duo," he said, dejection clear in his face and voice. Duo just nodded at Wufei.  
  
Finished cooking, Duo heaped all the pancakes on a large plate, and then pulled some off onto his own. As Wufei was about to ask if he could have some, Duo began filling another plate. He shoved it roughly into Wufei's arms, handing him a fork and a small bottle of syrup haphazardly. Wufei felt Duo's hands on his shoulders, roughly turning him around and shoving him into the other room. The door slammed shut behind him. 


	4. Duo's Demands

Wufei stood, staring at nothing in particular. His eyes began burning again but he didn't notice. He just sat down on the couch and placed the syrup on the floor nearby. He looked down at his plate of pancakes, and began slowly cutting them up, first bite size pieces, then smaller, and smaller. Occasionally he'd stuff a bite into his mouth but it didn't taste like normal. Normally he loved Duo's pancakes. But he just didn't feel hungry.  
  
Eventually, he returned to the kitchen and washed his plate and fork, and put away the syrup. Duo only glared at him, noting the almost entirely uneaten pancakes. If Wufei hadn't wanted them then he could have given them back with out rending them into crumbs.  
  
Wufei left as silently as he'd entered, going up to his room to get his pitifully dull hatchet. This time he noticed a wad of paper, and picked it up robotically. Looking at it, a single tear fell.  
  
Not accepted, and I am mad, Wufei. One question for you. Do you want me to talk or not? If not, then I'll stay silent. I will for now at least, since you don't seem to care. But if yes, then I'm going to ask about whatever the hell I want to no matter what mood you're in and you should at least give a warning before you bite my head off. And I still want to know what was bothering you. If you really want me talking again, and if you want me to accept your apology, then you have to spill first.  
  
-Duo  
  
He didn't even call him Wuffy. Wufei hadn't realized how he'd grown close to the once annoying nickname. Now that Duo referred to him as Wufei, he would have given anything to be called 'Wuffy' again. And it wasn't just that. If Duo had still called him Wuffy, he might have gotten off easily. But not now. Wufei knew Duo was dead serious.  
  
Should he actually tell Duo why then? Should he make something up? COULD he make something up? Could he lie to Duo? But what if he didn't? If he didn't tell, and he didn't lie, then Duo would stay silent, and Wufei couldn't bear Duo being mad at him. And if he lied, and Duo found out, Duo would never forgive, nor respect, him. But if he told the truth, Duo might be disgusted. Things certainly wouldn't be the same.  
  
Wufei went into his room and fetched his hatchet before going back down. And even though he walked right by Duo, not a word passed. Soon the rhythmic, 'swish, thud' of Wufei's hatchet started up once again. Duo began reading again. 


	5. Ridiculous

Wufei trudged upstairs to his room again. It was somewhere around one in the morning-he had stayed out chopping almost all night. Reaching his door, he saw a note taped to it. He dropped the hatchet and ran to his door, tearing the note off hurriedly. What if Duo had changed his mind? As he read the note, however, his face fell quickly. It seemed things would be all the worse.  
  
Wufei-  
  
Trowa, Heero, and Quatre called today. Trowa and Heero are staying at the circus for a while and Quatre with the Maganacs. None of them should be back for a week or two, at least. They can still get their missions, so no worries there. Besides, Professor G made it sound like things were going to be pretty quiet.  
  
So now he would be stuck with Duo's haunting silence for a week or more with nothing and no one to distract him. Wufei felt his hands clench around the note, and his eyes pulled shut, as though if he just closed his eyes, then when he opened them everything would be all right again, or as all right as they'd ever been. Tears gathered, burning, and he heard the sounds of paper being ripped ferociously. He pushed his door open and ran, falling onto his bed.  
  
There he lay, his body, once again racked with sobs. The covers grew damp, and his hair began to fall loose as he ran his hands through it repeatedly. His legs hung over the edge of the bed and his shoes slid off, and he was brought jolting back to reality as they thudded to the floor.  
  
He struggled to gain his treasured composure and stood, closing his door silently, and changing to go to sleep, in that strangely apathetic, almost enlightened state brought on by crying for a long period of time.  
  
He lay on his bed once again and fell still, his eyes half-open as tears continued to slowly, silently fall. Tomorrow he had to talk to Duo. That he would become so excited over a piece of paper taped to his door was ridiculous, and he thought himself such a wretched weakling. 


	6. Picture Day

Wufei woke slowly, afraid to open his eyes. He sat up with a groan, his eyes still only half-opened. He rubbed his face, knowing he must look a mess from crying so much last night and never having washed up. A moment later he heard something thud against his door, and then footsteps.  
  
Had he never retrieved his hatchet? Wufei thought a moment before realizing he never did; surely Duo must have though, judging by that thud. Fully awakened now, Wufei waited a moment to Duo would have left before going to retrieve the hatchet-he didn't want Duo to see him like this.  
  
Wufei opened the door-and was blinded by a flash. He blinked moment to regain his vision, and heard uproarious laughter. Once he could see what was in front of him, he noticed Duo holding a Polaroid camera and laughing at him, holding a picture that was still developing.  
  
Wufei felt tears riding his eyes again, and he ripped his hatchet out of the door and slammed the door, pushing his back up against it and slowly sinking into a fetal position. He dropped the hatchet and cried silently; hearing Duo walk away, still laughing.  
  
His breathing was deep and drawn-out, and he stood and undressed, deciding to take a cold shower. Very cold.  
  
He dried out his hair, and pulled it back, feeling slightly better. He dressed quickly and neatly, struggling to look normal. He sighed, deciding to confront Duo; he couldn't take any more stress. And he had to destroy that picture! He sighed again and began trying to decide what to say to Duo. For now, at least, he wouldn't tell Duo what was wrong, but he wasn't going to lie either. Just beg. 


	7. God of Death

Wufei went downstairs slowly, looking for Duo but afraid to find him. Eventually he did; Duo was in the basement practicing pattern dances with a stolen scythe. Wufei felt his heart drop and his stomach flip at the sight.  
  
In his standard all-black garb, with his hat and bangs shadowing his face and obscuring his eyes, and swinging around a sharp scythe, Duo looked much like the God of Death, and Wufei wondered if there were more to those idle boasts than he and the others had thought.  
  
Duo's mouth was set in grim determination, and Wufei would have left if Duo hadn't already noticed him and scowled. Of course, after that scowl, Duo had ignored him, but if Wufei just left... he couldn't. He would have to talk now, rather than wait for a less inopportune time.  
  
"Duo. Please, talk to me. Your silence is killing me." Wufei struggled to keep his normal tone, and thought he did fairly well. Perhaps too well, Duo shook his head. Duo could hear the melancholy undertones in his friend's voice, but he wouldn't give in so easily.  
  
Wufei sighed, Duo was as stubborn as a mule, and it was clear he would not accept such a comment. "Please, Duo. I'm truly sorry for what I said; there's nothing I regret having done more! Don't ice me out like this Duo, please!" At first his voice stayed strong, but as Duo continued ignoring him and working with his scythe, Wufei slowly reduced himself to a begging, desperate tone. Wufei felt shame corrupt him, and tears gathered in his eyes again, and he wondered when had he gotten so emotional. A blush grew in his cheeks and he turned down his face.  
  
Duo's boots clicked towards him across the tile floor, and Duo's hand appeared under his chin, tilting his face up eye to eye. Wufei felt his heart stop, as Duo brought up his hands to gently wipe away the tears, his other hand still carefully grasping the scythe. Duo's gorgeous blue-violet eyes showed sympathy, which lifted Wufei's desperate heart till he saw the fortitude still present in them also. Duo turned and walked away, returning to his practice. Wufei watched a moment before he left, fraught with despair. 


	8. Choking

Days went by, with no significant change. Wufei asked Duo to talk repeatedly, tried to start a conversation countless times, each time failing. Duo refused to speak to Wufei, though he'd mutter to himself now and then. Wufei scolded himself mentally; true Duo enjoyed talking, but equally true he wouldn't lose a challenge and he was stubborn as a mule.  
  
The fifth day of silence passed before Wufei decided he could take no more. "Duo..." He entered the room where Duo lay on the couch, listening to music. Duo scowled and stood: about to leave. "Wait! Just listen to me, Duo," Wufei pleaded. Duo huffed but fell back on the couch with a grunt.  
  
Wufei sat on the couch also, keeping a little distance from Duo. Not that he wanted to be away. He turned to face Duo and tugged his legs up onto the couch at his side. "Look, please Duo, I'm sorry I told you to shut-up like that. It was rude, and unnecessary, and probably hurtful. I understand why you're mad, and I want you to forgive me. Please. I don't care what you talk about, but I can't stand you not talking. Say SOMETHING, anything, Duo!" Wufei's tone was clearly pleading.  
  
Through all of what he'd said, Wufei had stared down at his hands on the couch. Now he looked up hopefully at Duo. Duo still scowled. He glared at Wufei, who seemed to cringe, and then shook his head, his long braid swishing gently. Wufei sighed. "Please... The reason I was upset was... I was thinking about this war."  
  
The first words Duo said to Wufei for over five days were, "You're lying." Wufei did cringe now, he knew Duo would see through his lie, but he'd hoped...  
  
"Duo, don't make me tell you! It doesn't concern you!" Wufei said, his voice raising an octave, and cracking slightly.  
  
"You're lying again. I'm you're friend, you can tell me anything. If you're just going to lie to me I'm leaving." Duo said, shifting to stand again.  
  
"NO! Fine!" Duo slowly sat back down and looked at Wufei, who was taking a deep breath. "I understand you're my friend. That's why I DON'T want to tell you. But I guess I have to. I'm not straight, Ok? And I have a bit of a crush I guess... That's why I was upset," Wufei had been looking down again; Duo put his hand under Wufei's chin and raised his face to look in his eyes. Duo held his gaze for several moments, searching the depths of Wufei's tear-glistening, onyx eyes. He saw sadness and desperation, but not lies. Not this time. He removed his hands and nodded, closing his eyes and opening them slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I believe you. Lemme take a guess? It's me, isn't it?" Duo asked quietly. Wufei shifted uncomfortably before nodding reluctantly. He trembled very slightly from repressing his tears.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want me, I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore now. At least I'll know I've done all I could. At least I know I went ahead and told you now." Wufei laughed uneasily.  
  
"Might even be easier that way. At least I would stop wondering if maybe you actually liked me, and I wouldn't have to see you and regret it anymore. Maybe it would be easier if you hated me now and just ignored me." Wufei's body shook with silent sobs, and the words were difficult to get passed his choked throat.  
  
"So, fine, Duo. Thanks so much for asking. At least now... I won't have to wonder anymore." Wufei stood up and walked away. "I've done all I could short of asking you; I was afraid to. So now I know and I can leave with absolution. I should have just left, instead of telling you like this. Good-bye, God of Death. Good-bye, Duo Maxwell." Wufei's voice shook as he stepped to the door, about to leave. 


	9. Now What?

Duo stood, grabbing Wufei's hand. "Hey. Did you seriously think I'd get all bent out of shape because you liked me. I'm flattered, actually." Duo scooped Wufei up and brought him back to the couch, setting Wufei in his lap and closing his arms protectively around him. "Come on now, just let it out now. You certainly don't have to leave." Duo thumbed at Wufei's nose, smiling lightly and saying, "It's ok Wuffy."  
  
Wufei sighed and pressed softly against Duo, crying silently. "Thank- you, Duo, so much!" he said quietly after he'd stopped crying. He felt so much lighter now. And he was so glad Duo called him Wuffy again.  
  
"So now what happens?" Duo asked.  
  
Wufei looked at him, surprised and worried. "What do you mean?" He didn't want to think of a next. He didn't want Duo to tell him he just wanted to be friends or anything.  
  
"Well, short of occasionally noting how cute you are, I never had any serious thoughts of you as more than a friend." Wufei's face fell. "But, that could change, after all, we have a few nights alone to get to know each other better." Duo grinned and Wufei looked back up hopefully, and then blushed. Laughing, Duo continued, "Oh no, I don't mean that! I don't move that fast!"  
  
Wufei smiled. "Thank-you so much Duo. God I love you."  
  
Duo put a hand on Wufei's head. "With luck, you'll make me fall for you to!" he grinned. "Anyhow, what about when the others get back? Do you mind if they know, or would you rather keep it between us for the time?"  
  
"Between us," Wufei breathed. He stared up into Duo's beautiful eyes, trying to memorize every tiny fractured shade that combined to make the wonderful violet miasmas that were Duo's eyes. Like diving into pools of living, liquid gemstones, Wufei swam in the crystalline depths of Duo's eyes.  
  
Duo looked back, already acquainted with the ebon disks the were Wufei's own, and now he noted the strange way Wufei's eyes seemed translucent and opaque at the same time. It was as though he could see straight through to Wufei's soul, and yet, at the same time, something stopped him. It felt like he was wading through molasses, moving slowly onward, slowly but surely. He could see, but could not.  
  
But it was evident that Wufei was not kidding when he said he loved Duo. Impulsively, Duo leaned down and put his lips to Wufei's, a soft kiss that lasted only a moment before he drew away. Only a heartbeat, but both their hearts skipped that beat.  
  
"Duo..." Wufei muttered, touching a hand to his lips.  
  
Duo, in keeping with his nature, just grinned. "You've got nice lips, Wuffy." 


	10. Thank You

Wufei awoke with a jolt, calming quickly when he saw it was Duo's arms so warm around him. Am I still asleep, his dreaming mind wondered blearily. His hair was loose in his face and he realized the hair tie must have fallen loose. Moving slightly, he tried to find it, but noticed it seemed to wake Duo up, and so he stopped and settled back down. Whether or not he was dreaming, he wasn't about to risk losing Duo's comforting embrace. He let his head rest upon Duo's shoulder and against Duo's head, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Waking again, Wufei realized he'd slept enough, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment. He soon noticed an eye like amethysts and sapphires open slowly. Duo blinked once or twice before yawning and shifting to sit up straight, having already noticed Wufei's wakefulness. "Morning Wuffy," he said groggily, and Wufei smiled.  
  
"Morning Duo," Wufei said softly. "I'm so glad," he continued; whispering it to Duo's smooth, tan neck.  
  
A smile, and Duo said, "I'm hungry." He let his arms drop from their resting places on Wufei's back. Wufei stood and then so did Duo. "What do you want?" He asked Wufei.  
  
"Whatever you want to make," was the answer he received.  
  
"Pancakes it is then!" Duo said joyously, knowing they were Wufei's favorite. Within perhaps 10-15 minutes, a serving plate was heaped with thick, piping-hot pancakes. They both ate silently, but the silence was a warm, and comfortable, one; unlike the brooding, forbidding silence of days before.  
  
"Duo... Thank-you for understanding. And for giving me a chance," Wufei said shyly.  
  
Duo replied with a silly grin, "What did you expect? For me to start shrieking, 'eww, he's gay!' and lock myself in my room?"  
  
"No, I just, I don't know. It seemed like such a big deal to me, telling you. Now it feels right. But then..." Wufei sighed, but then smiled back at Duo. "I'm glad it seems to be working out though. If only for the moment."  
  
Duo scoffed, "What do you mean, 'if only for the moment'?"  
  
"I still have to make you fall in love with me..." 


	11. Braiding

Finished, Duo took their plates to the sink and began to rinse them off. He glanced at Wufei once or twice before shouting, "AH! That's what it is!"  
  
"What what is?" was Wufei's question. His puzzlement was clearly lined in face and tone, and Duo laughed.  
  
"I've been trying to figure out why you look so different than normal. I finally realized-it's you're hair. It's loose." Duo finished with the dishes and dried his hands off. He walked back to the table where Wufei still sat.  
  
"My hair tie must have come loose, and I couldn't find it earlier, because I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Well then, lets go find it!" Duo lead the way back to the room they'd been sleeping in before, the den, or family room as it was sometimes called. After a few minutes searching Duo held up the hair tie elatedly. "Got it!"  
  
Duo moved behind Wufei and cautiously gathered Wufei's hair back into his normal ponytail. He finger combed it once or twice, checking for tangles, which were, thankfully, absent, and then he put the tie in place. The whole process left Wufei feeling peaceful.  
  
"Would you mind if I rebraided your hair? I think it's getting a bit messy." Wufei said, using its messiness as an excuse, though, in truth, it was beginning to come loose and look a bit ratty.  
  
"Sure, I guess it kinda needs it," Duo grinned. "I always have a bit of trouble getting it right on my own anyhow. Normally Quatre helps me." He continued, offhand. Wufei nodded and they both sat cross-legged on the couch. Duo faced one armrest and Wufei was at his back.  
  
Wufei pulled loose the hair tie gently. He put Duo's tie to one side, and began unbraiding Duo's hair slowly. Finished, he noticed appreciatively how shiny it was. His hair was like touching velvet, it was soft and smooth; it was rich and thick and wonderful. The faint scent of some herbal shampoo wafted gently from it, just enough to be noticed, without being overpowering. It was slightly wavy from the braid, though it looked as though it would normally be straight.  
  
Wufei then began running his hand's down the length of Duo's hair, carefully brushing out the rare few snarls that the braid hadn't prevented. Some of the waviness began to leave, though not all. Wufei carefully divided Duo's hair into three sections. He would braid one section, then braid that with the other two, with them both unbraided, and then he would undo all the braids. Then he would braid two sections and braid those with the other unbraided section and loose all those, and then he would just comb it with his hands serenely. Sometimes then he would massage Duo's scalp, or twist a length of it around his finger. Finally, somewhat reluctantly, Wufei braided Duo's hair properly. It was a good tight braid.  
  
When Wufei said he was finished, Duo sighed and turned back around, before saying; "You need to braid my hair more often." A sort of soft serenity had fallen to him, and when he turned and Wufei saw the small, relaxed smile, and the easily half-lidded eyes, he half thought he was looking at an angel. What other being could be so tranquil, and beautiful, as Duo looked now? Wufei smiled lightly. "I don't mind." Not at all, he added in his mind, not at all. 


	12. SubLIME

Duo looked at him, the same passive expression on his face, and cupped his hand delicately around the side of Wufei's face. Wufei closed his eyes and leaned into the soft caress; glad to have found a way to make Duo happy. "Come here, Wuffy," he said, tenderly pulling Wufei closer. He turned Wufei around and then brought his torso down till Wufei's head rested in his lap.  
  
Wufei lay still, smiling softly up at Duo, trust and love blazing forth from his eyes like pools of shadows. Duo brought his hand back to Wufei's face, running his knuckles lightly along the side of Wufei's face. He then carefully ran his finger along Wufei's thin eyebrows, along his cheekbones, down his nose, and over his lips. "Damn, that was quick. I guess I had more feelings for you than I knew. How cliché is that?" Duo said, grinning dumbly.  
  
Wufei's smile grew. "I'm not one to argue." He was so amazed that Duo was doing this for him. To let him indulge like this, Wufei kept wondering if he was dreaming this Duo. He brought his own hand up to Duo's face, and copied what Duo had done to him, moments before. Then he eased up into a sitting position and pressed his lips carefully against Duo's.  
  
Heat seemed to flood into him, and he let his lips part, as though more heat could enter if he did. And it did. Duo's tongue slid easily into his mouth, and filled it as though it was meant to be there. Wufei leaned up against Duo and felt Duo's strong arms wrap around him once again, holding him protectively, possessively, passionately. Even through the fabric of Duo's shirt, he could feel his hands press up against the smooth, hard muscles of Duo's chest. They were locked together like this for what seemed like eternity, but, eventually, they pulled apart, both panting desperately for air to fill their lungs choked with such wondrous feelings.  
  
Duo was first to regain his composure and he began softly kissing Wufei's flaming face, following all the lines he'd traced with his finger. When Wufei finally caught his breath it came shakily, and was often interrupted by gentle, quiet moans. Duo then stopped after a moment's more work. "You are beautiful Wuffy. Especially like this, with that light blush in your normally pale cheeks, and with that soft peaceful surrender etched into every line of your face. I believe you've done it already!" 


	13. Aftermath

Duo sprinkled a few more light kisses across Wufei's face before simply pulling him into a relaxed embrace. He ran his hands along Wufei's back, sometimes stopping at his shoulders and neck to give a gentle massage. And then, at times, he would let his hands rest gently on Wufei's slight hip, holding him carefully but firmly, like a glass figurine.  
  
Wufei was content to merely let Duo continue his ministrations, occasionally sighing his gratitude. At one point though, he spoke. "I think I'm glad I told you to shut-up. Then we never would have had that fight and you wouldn't have induced me to tell you that I loved you. But now I've told you. All thanks to that, which, at the time, I'd cursed myself for saying."  
  
Duo laughed quietly. "You're right. I guess I'm glad you said it too then. If this is what comes of it, I'm glad you said it."  
  
Wufei smiled. "So you want to ever go on an actual date?"  
  
Duo grinned widely and thumbed Wufei's nose. "Of course, I do! Will we tell the others then? Eventually they'll notice, after all."  
  
"I suppose so. Now that we're already together, I guess. I love you so much Duo."  
  
Duo put his lips to Wufei's once more, only a moment, and said, "And I love you, Wuffy. We're hopeless, aren't we?"  
  
Wufei laughed, "Yes, if I had known I would end up like this when I was 14 and chose to pilot Nataku, I would have kept to my scholarly life!"  
  
"Well, that'd not be near as much fun though, Wuffy."  
  
"Exactly!" Wufei grinned  
  
((A/N-this is all I intend to write for the time UNLESS I get encouraging reviews. Gimme lots o R&R and I will continue, Probably going into the first date, sharing with the guys, etc. R&R ppl!)) 


End file.
